


Let the Light Guide You

by Skylar102



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Nightstalker Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Rescue Missions, Stormcaller Warlock Guardian (Destiny), Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Fireteams have been going missing in the arcology on Titan. Magnus and Alec descend into the Hive nest to find them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Let the Light Guide You

**Author's Note:**

> so this is 100% self indulgent on my part lmao  
> I saw a gifset and immediately went "these two universes need to be combined" and thus this was created  
> I will link to the gifset at the end of the fic because spoilers ;D
> 
> The story is based on one of my favorite missions in Destiny 2, Savathun's Song. Link to the mission [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-y1_iG5Ds68&feature=youtu.be). It does give away the plot of this fic so watch at your risk!! Though it will give you a better idea at what the enemies and the area look like. I obviously kept a lot out from the mission but I'm not about to write all those fight scenes lol

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Magnus?” Alec asks as they land on Titan. He stares up at the giant domed building in front of him. The grip on his gun tightens at the sight. The arcology has seen better days, its rusted and falling apart into the vast sea that surrounds it. Crazy to think that this place was full of life during the Golden Age. “Zavala halted all operations after we lost communication with the first fireteams sent down into the arcology to investigate a suspected Hive ritual.”

“Scared of some Hive action, Alexander?” Magnus jests as he begins to move towards the arcology. His hand gun rests at his thigh, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

“It’s not that I’m sacred, I’m more worried about what we’re going to find. Hive rituals are not something to be taken lightly. We’ve lost contact with the nine Guardians which means something powerful is stopping communication from going through.”

“Alec’s right,” his ghost, Gideon, says as he appears in front of them. The small octagonal droid floats in front of them. His glowing blue eye darts between the two. “This is not to be taken lightly. Those missing Guardians went completely dark.”

“We will be fine. After all,” Magnus turns back towards Alec, “we got the Vanguard’s best Nightstalker with us.” He can’t see his face under the helmet but Alec’s ninety nine percent sure Magnus sent him a wink.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Alec sighs looking at Gideon before he disappears and follows Magnus into the arcology.

They make their way past the entrance and into the solarium. It’s easy to forget how massive the place truly is until you step inside it. Plants have taken over the place. Vines wrap around pillars, weeds cover the floor, even trees have grown beyond their potted areas inside the place. Nature didn’t waste time reclaiming this place after it was abandoned centuries ago. It looks like a massive greenhouse with an open center where a fountain that once sprouted water now lays broken and covered in moss. 

“Alexander check this out,” Magnus calls to his right. He looks over and sees Magnus and his ghost, Malia, next to a large door. Giant Hive locks barred the entrance to where the other fireteams were sent. “Malia says these locks are brand new. The Hive must have just sealed this door.”

“I’ve never seen Hive put locks on human doors before,” Alec wonders as he touches the seal. “What are they doing down there?”

“Well we’re about to find out. Malia, think you can get it open?” Magnus’ ghost stops its scan of the door and turns to the warlock.

“Of course,” she replies and returns to work. Alec turns away from the door to cover their backs while Magnus’ ghost works on breaking the locks. The Solarium’s main area haunts him with its quietness. There’s always some cluster of Hive or group of scavenging Fallen wandering about the area. For it to be so empty, it’s unheard of.

Something about this doesn’t sit right in Alec’s stomach. From what Alec was able to gather from the Vanguard’s archives on Hive rituals, there was a lot about... death experiments. Alec doesn’t have high hope that they are going to find those missing fireteams alive. The fresh Hive locks on this door does little to ease his thoughts.

The sound of chains dissolving brings him back and he turns to see that Magnus is already walking through the door powering on. Alec rushes to catch up with him. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t be going ahead like that. We are going into this blind, anything could pop out and get the drop on us,” Alec reprimands the warlock.

“There are fireteams waiting for us,  _ hunter _ ,” Magnus replies, not slowing his fast pace at all. “They don’t have the time to wait if what you’ve researched is really going on.”

“I know that but if we don’t at least do a little recon before diving in we could end up like those fireteams.” Alec rushes to grab Magnus’ arm and halts him. “Hey, I don’t know what’s going on but you’re not thinking with a clear mind about this.”

“I am fine, Alexander.” He yanks his arm out of the grip and continues walking forward but at a slower pace. “I just want to find those missing fireteams and get out of here. This whole place is giving me the creeps.”

He’s not telling him something. Even without being able to see Magnus’ face, the tightness of his shoulders, the clenched hands, the occasional touch to his gun. Magnus is afraid of something.

Alec would spend more time into what that was but a shot rings out in front of them and clips him on his shoulder. Thankfully his shields are good and take the impact of the bullet. He stumbles back and ducks for cover behind a pillar as another shot flies by his helmet.

“Alec!” Magnus cries out as he runs for cover behind the opposite pillar. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” He shouts over the rain of bullets. He can already feel Gideon working to recharge his shields. “Looks like we got Acolytes on the balcony above us.”

He grabs the fusion rifle off his back and leans out of cover and shoots one of the Hive beasts on the landing. The sound of Magnus’ handgun rings out next to him and he sees its partner go down. Across the room a horde of Thrall crawl out from a doorway towards them.

“Shit.” Alec runs out from behind cover and lobs a voidwall grenade towards the horde. It explodes in a fire of purple, taking out most of the beasts. He finishes them off with a few more shots from this gun. When the last falls dead to the ground, the room once again falls into silence save for a faint humming coming from somewhere in the room.

He’s stopped before he takes another step by a frantic Magnus, who looks over his body with fast hands that check his shoulder for any sign of injury.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus rushes out. “You were right, we shouldn’t run into this thing and Traveler, I got you shot.” 

“Magnus,” Alec says but the man isn’t listening just apologizing over and over again. He grabs at his wrists, stopping the hands movements. “Hey, look at me.”

When Magnus finally looks up at him, he releases his wrists. He takes off Magnus’ helmet and as his ghost removes his.

“I’m okay,” he says, staring into Magnus’ eyes. “My shields were up, it didn’t even have a chance to pierce my armor. I’m okay.” Alec leans in and gives him a quick kiss before handing the helmet back to Magnus as Gideon phases his back on. 

“Let's find those missing fireteams.” He pats Magnus on the shoulder and begins to make the trek towards the center of the room to find where the faint humming is coming from. Out of the corner of his eye he spots them, glowing crystals covered in Hive rock surround a door shielded off by magic. 

“What are these?” Magnus says as they walk closer a voice comes over his comms

“Don’t… near me! I swear if you try…. me into one of those damn....” the voice is staticky but they’re able to get most of it.

“Hello, Guardian do you copy? Hello?” Alec says into the comms. “Damn the signal is gone. Gideon see if you can get a lock on where it was coming from.” Alec turns to Magnus and sees that him and Malia are scanning over the crystals. “Any luck with finding out what these things are?”

“There’s void light in these crystals and looks like they’re charging the barrier on that door,” Malia says. “How?”

“Void light can only be created by Guardians.” Magnus says with confusion. “I don’t understand how the Hive got their claws on it.”

“Well I’m going to guess our missing fireteams are behind this barrier so let's destroy them and move forward.” Alec pulls out his gun and shoots at the crystals. They shatter into pieces and the sense of dread that was in his stomach worsens. He lets out a soft gasp and clutches at his stomach.

“You alright?” Gideon asks privately.

“Yeah, yeah.” He looks down at the hand clutching his stomach. “I’m fine.” He looks over at Magnus who’s taking out the other crystals with no problem. Does he not feel that? Maybe because he’s a stormcaller warlock that he can’t feel the pull of the void. 

With the last crystal destroyed the barrier drops. He and Magnus share a quick look before continuing down into the arcology. The deeper they go the more the areas are covered in Hive rocks and dirt. It looks less like it was once inhabited by humans and more like a Hive nest. They get to another open area with a barrier and crystals when the voice comes back again. 

“Is someone there?” The voice comes out clearer than before but there’s still static. Whatever is interfering with their comms really doesn’t want anyone to hear them. The sound of the male’s voice causes Magnus to freeze on the spot. “Is anybody listening?”

“Ragnor?” He yells into the comms. “Ragnor can you hear me?”

“I swore…. heard a voice,” the man, Ragnor says but he’s still cutting out. “I’m… keep going and talking until... signal gets better.”

“Ragnor we’re here! Where are you?” Magnus swears under his breath and once again is moving forward. Alec stays where he is and watches Magnus start to destroy the crystals.

“Who’s Ragnor?” Alec asks and watches Magnus’ steps falter. The warlock doesn’t turn around to him when he speaks.

“He’s an old friend,” Magnus says. “We used to be on a fireteam together many centuries ago. It was him, Cat and I. After the Red War, Cat decided to aid the remaining humans in the Last City and retire from the Vanguard. Without her, Ragnor and I could barely get a mission done together.” Magnus lets out a laugh at the fond memories. “Turns out Cat was the mediator between us. So many wipes happened on those missions that we decided it was best we find new fireteams to be a part of.” 

“That’s why you wanted to break protocol.” Alec realizes. “You knew your friend was on one of the fireteams sent down here.” 

“Yes,” Magnus admits. “Ragnor was the one who found me after my ghost resurrected me in the Cosmodrome. I owe him my life. I would not be the Stormcaller I am today if it weren’t for him.”

Silence passes between him before Alec makes a decision.

“Okay,” he says, causing Magnus to turn around at him.

“Okay?” Magnus says incredulously. “I expected you to be at least a bit angry at me for not telling you the truth.” Alec shrugs and walks up to him. 

“He’s family, someone important to you. I understand that more than anyone.”

Magnus looks at him behind his helmet, he’d love to know Magnus is thinking. What his face is expressing behind the helmet. After another moments pass, Magnus nods his head and aims his gun at the last crystal, shattering it. The feeling in his stomach gets even tighter and he almost collapses from the feeling. As soon as the barrier is down, Ragnor’s voice is back but more Hive begin crawl out of the woodwork and charge towards them.

“Still there strangers?” Ragnor’s voice comes in clear. “Don’t break my heart here.”

“We hear you, Ragnor.” Magnus says as he and Alec make their way further into the Hive nest, shooting at any enemy that gets too close. 

“Magnus! Glad to hear from you. Thought I was going to have to take these bastards all on by myself.”

“And let you have all the fun?” Magnus jests back as he headshots a Hive Wizard that goes down with a screech. 

“Hardly.” Ragnor snorts through the comms. “Do I need to remind you of that stint on the Moon?”

“I thought we said we would never talk about that,  _ ever _ again,” Magnus seethes through the comms. The two bicker at each other well after Alec finishes off the rest of the enemies. 

“Guys,” Alec says through the shouting match, holstering his weapon. “We don’t have time for this. Ragnor, where are you? What’s your visual?”

“Where did you find this stick in the mud, Magnus?” 

Alec lets out a sigh.

“Okay, okay I get it. Important Vanguard business and all that.” There’s some shuffling through the comms before Ragnor speaks again. “We came down here as a squad of nine and got taken out one by one.” The anger is evident in his voice. “Watched a Wizard rip the Light out of my teammate and funnel it into some kind of crystal.”

The dread that Alec had been feeling in his stomach since they entered the arcology drops. This time he doesn’t stop himself before he collapses on his knees. 

“They’re harvesting Guardians,” Gideon says in disbelief. Alec had been shooting the Light of Guardians killed by the Hive. “I can’t believe we were so cavalier about destroying them…”

“Alec,” Magnus says as he kneels down next to him. He asks Malia to turn off their mics. 

“I knew something felt wrong when we were shooting them,” Alec whispers. “I felt it and I thought it was just nerves about this mission but it wasn’t that.” He looks down at his body and presses a hand to his chest. “My Light was responding to the Light trapped in those crystals.”

“You didn’t know.” Magnus puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“But I did,” Alec argues. “I just didn’t didn’t question it. I  _ shot  _ those crystals like they were nothing.”

“Magnus,” Ragnor says through the comms, interrupting the moment. “I have visuals on what has to be the biggest shrieker I’ve seen in my long life. One big summoning ritual is happening here and something real old is about to lay its eyes on Titan.”

“Dammit.” Magnus stands back up, offering a hand to Alec. “We have to stop that ritual. Is there anything you see that can be used to stop the ritual?”

“Not at the moment.” Ragnor curses through the comes. “Shit I’ve been spotted. You two better come up with a plan and get down here as soon as possible. I’m not going to be able to hold off the Hive for much longer.”

Alec takes a deep breath and grabs the offered hand and stands up. They don’t have time for him to drown in sorrow, they have a Guardian to save.

* * *

It seems like there’s no end to the waves of Hive coming after them now. They must be getting close to where Ragnor and the giant shrieker are located. They enter into another open area with two normal shriekers blocking the pathway with magic. The shriekers start shooting balls of magic at them and they take cover behind a short barrier.

“Our bullets aren’t hitting them.” Magnus grunts out as he fires another shot at the pair. “Whatever that pillar between them is doing, it's preventing our weapons from hitting them.”

Alec curses under his breath and begins to look around and spots another of the void crystals but this one looks different. It almost looks like a receptacle of some sorts. 

An idea pops into his head. He turns back to Magnus and feels himself become filled with adrenaline.

“Do you trust me?” Alec asks him as a ball of magic flies over their heads.

“What?” Magnus asks incredulously as he kills an acolyte that was sneaking up behind him. “Are you really asking me that now?”

“Just answer the question, Magnus.” Magnus seems to hesitate for a moment before he nods his head.

“I do.”

“Okay, cover my back.” Alec doesn’t wait for his reply and shoots out from behind cover. He hears a shout from Magnus behind him but he doesn’t have time to stop and turn. His hunch turns out to be right as he shoots the crystal and a ball of void energy appears. Without stopping he holsters his weapon, grabs the charge and rolls into a dive activating his temporary camouflage. He’s got less than 5 minutes to get this ball to the pillar between the shriekers.

As he runs, Alec watches as the Hive around him are taken down left and right. Magnus is still behind cover distracting the horde as Alec runs towards the shriekers. He doesn’t feel the burn from the charge in his hands. He counts himself lucky to be a Nightstalker right now. In a matter of seconds he makes it to the pillar and slams the ball into the object. The shields around the shrieker drops.

Without stopping to even catch his breath, he turns around and jumps into the air as his camo disappears. Summoning his high tech rocket launch, a lovely gift from the Crucible leader, he fires a whole clip at the Hive that stand between him and Magnus. 

He feels more than sees bullets pass by him as the two shriekers burst into a ball of flames and crumble to the ground behind him. Alec rolls unto his knees, grabs his fusion rifle again and with Magnus finishes off the last of the Hive between them. The area falls silent with one the sound of Alec’s harsh breaths filling the emptiness.

“I think I have an idea on how to destroy the big Shrieker that you’re seeing, Ragnor,” Gideon says. “It seems like we can use the Void Light that the Hive captured into those crystals against them.”

“Really? Then my friends didn’t die for nothing,” Ragnor sounds relieved through the comms. Alec is only half paying attention to the conversation because Magnus is hopping over the barrier and running his way to him. Alec holsters his weapon and phases his helmet off and makes a fast pace towards him as well. Magnus throws his helmet off once they’re a few feet apart and leaps into Alec’s arms kissing him like his life depended on it. A shock goes through their bodies from the aftermath of using his void light but it only causes the couple to moan into the kiss. Magnus is the first to pull back and he slaps his hand against Alec’s shoulder.

“Don’t you ever do something like that again, you hear me?” Magnus pants out, his hands gripping the sides of his face. “No matter how hot it was watching you use that rocket launcher, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you ran out behind cover.”

“Magnus you realize that Gideon can revive me?” Alec says, he rubs his hands up and down Magnus’ sides in comfort. “I would’ve been okay.” Magnus rolls his eyes at him, giving him another kiss before going to grab his helmet from where he tossed it.

“Doesn’t make me worry less about you,” Magnus quips as he bends down and grabs his helmet. 

“If you two are done sucking at each other’s faces,” Ragnor interrupts. “We have a problem. There are no powered crystals in this chamber. What’s plan B?”

A roar echoes in the distance and their hands fly to their weapons. They share a look and start moving forward.

“We’ll come up with something. Sit tight until then Ragnor, we’re coming.” Magnus reassures.

* * *

From what Ragnor told them about the entrance to the ritual chamber this must be the entry way. And judging by the Hive high wizards floating and chanting over the chained pillar in the center, Alec knows they’re going the right direction.

“Ragnor, we’ve made it to the entrance. We got three high wizards block the path, but they should be easy to take out. How are you looking on your end?” Alec whispers into the comms.

“I know what I can do.” Ragnor says in the comms. “Be prepared to fight when you two get down here.”

“Ragnor what are you doing?” Magnus says, but it's silent on the other side. “Ragnor!”

“Magnus focus. Whatever Ragnor is going to do probably requires concentration. Let’s focus on ourselves and getting to him.”

“You’re right.” Magnus doesn’t hesitate to pull out his gun and headshots all three high wizards in succession. Alec has never been more turned on in his life. Magnus, being the dramatic person he is, blows at the barrel of his gun. Which would look a lot sexier if he didn’t have his helmet on. “Let’s go save my friend.”

Magnus summons his ghost as they step up to the pillar. Below their feet is another barrier. Probably the last one before they enter the chamber where the giant shrieker and Ragnor reside. Malia scans over the pillar and finds what she needs and the barrier drops. Magnus and Alec fall through into a pitch black cavern.

“Well this doesn’t bode well,” Magnus comments as he activates his flashlight on his helmet, Alec following suit.

“It’s too quiet.” Alec tightens his grip on his gun as they slowly make their way through the cavern.

They get about what feels a good chunk of the way to the ritual chamber when a low shrill sound appears and continues to get louder. They turn back to back looking for the source of the sound, searching the walls of the cavern. That’s when they see blue glowing bodies start to crawl out of the ground.

“Shit, cursed thrall,” Alec says once he realizes what he’s looking at. “We need to move now!”

He doesn’t check to see that Magnus is behind him and runs further into the cavern. He hears Magnus fire off a round and a small cacophony of mini explosions behind him. Alec hates cursed thrall. The bastards are ticking time bombs and once they’re close enough to you, they’ll blow themselves up hoping to take you out with them. Running away and shooting from a distance is the best option.

They don’t stop running until they see a light source in front of them. They all but leap through the entrance and immediately turn and pick off the cursed thrall behind them. A few shots and the creatures are taken care of. For such feral creatures, they are not smart at keeping their distance from each other. 

As the last cursed thrall explodes, a barrier of magic seals off their exit. Turning around they both let out a gasp at the giant shrieker before them. Ragnor had told them it was big, but the giant floating rock above them is not what they had been expecting. Seems like this shrieker is also surrounded by its own barrier.

“Ragnor we’re here where are you?” Magnus says into the comms as Alec takes in their surroundings. Ragnor doesn’t reply and Magnus begins to pace. “I swear if this is some sort of prank I will be very cross with you.”

“Magnus,” Alec says softly as he stares below the giant shrieker. Magnus doesn’t hear him and the warlock continues to pace. 

“Ragnor, come in. We’re here.”

“Magnus,” Alec calls again and Magnus turns to him finally and can tell the moment that Magnus sees it too.

There, below the giant shrieker, is a bright glowing crystal. Magnus’ knees go weak and he falls to the ground

“No,” Magnus whispers. Alec crouches next to Magnus putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“Magnus, I’m so sorry.” 

“The fool never did listen to me,” Magnus chuckles hollowly. “Shouldn’t be surprising now that he didn’t wait for us and went in guns blazing.”

“Then let’s make sure his sacrifice wasn’t in vain.” Alec says squeezing Magnus’ shoulder. “Gideon scan for any receptacles or pillars in the area.”

“Looks like there’s one hiding on the platform behind the shrieker,” Malia points out. Magnus and Alec tilt their heads behind the floating shrieker and see the receptacle on a platform just out of reach. 

“I could make that with a run and jump, but I’ll need you to cover me.” Alec says eye the giant drop between the ledge and platform. 

“How kind of you to give me a warning this time.” Magnus pulls out his gun and scans the area as they walk towards the crystal right below the dormant shriker. Magnus reaches out and sets his hand on the glowing rock. “Thank you old friend. Your sacrifice will be remembered.”

Pulling his hand back, Magnus gives Alec the nod before aiming his gun at the crystal and firing. The effect is almost instant. The ground begins to shake below them and screeches echo throughout the chasm. A grinding sound can be heard above them and they realize the shrieker is waking up. 

“Fall back now and find cover now!” Alec shouts as he grabs the orb and runs towards the ledge. He hears Magnus curse behind him and he hopes that the warlock gets to cover in time. Alec doesn’t hesitate as he leaps the gap to the platform. He lands successfully and doesn’t wait another moment slamming the orb into the receptacle. Turning around he sees that the shrieker’s shields are down but the creature has turned it’s gaze upon him.

“Shit.” There’s no cover up on the platform. 

“Hey ugly!” Alec hears Magnus shout, before an electric current hits the shrieker and it screams, turning towards the perpetrator. It’s just the distraction Alec needs to get back to the main area and he leaps, activating his armor’s boost to give him that extra air time. He lands in a roll and immediately pulls out his gun to start shooting the Hive that have begun to crawl out of the ground. He dives to a secure position next to Magnus.

“Nice aim.”

“Nice jump.”

They smile at each other behind their helmets and focus on the Hive around them. Looks like the shrieker’s minions are not going to stop coming until they take it out. Alec asks his ghost to scan the giant monster and finds that there is a weak point on the back of its big eye. A large yellow crack that is just asking for an arrow to be imbedded into it.

“Magnus,” Alec pants as he stabs a knife into a thrall that got too close. “Gideon says the shrieker has a weakness on the back of its eye. Something tells me that our dead fireteams were able to get a few shots off before those wizards got to them.”

“Alright so what’s the plan, hot shot?” Magnus rests his handgun on Alec’s shoulder before headshotting an acolyte behind him. “Looks to me like these minions aren’t stopping anytime soon.”

“I was thinking you could,” Alec throws his knife behind Magnus taking out a wizard, “light the way for me?”

He can tell Magnus gets his joke as the warlock snorts. Static begins to fill the air around them and he looks down at Magnus’ hands and sees the electricity flow freely. The static crawls up his arms as Alec takes a step back from the warlock. Not a moment later bolts of lightning burst from Magnus’ body, taking out the Hive that had gotten too close. The warlock hovers a foot above the ground and turns to the rest of the Hive.

“Do what you have to, darling.” Magnus shoots bolts of lightning that the Hive. “I’ll take care of these minions.”

“Lead them to the opposite side. I need to get the backside of the shrieker,” Alec says. “Let the Light guide you Magnus.”

“You too Alexander. Though I doubt you need the Light to help your aim.” Magnus jests before he charges, or well, floats menacingly, towards the Hive. Alec activates his camouflage and heads in the opposite direction. Behind him he can hear the cries of the Hive as Magnus takes them out with his lightning. 

Alec spots a rock and hoists himself up. He lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes. He allows himself to fall into the Void inside him. Some Guardians are too scared to listen to its call, afraid of what they might find on the other side. Alec has never felt more at home than in the Void. When the Void called out to him all those years ago, he didn’t hesitate to answer its call. 

“From the Void,” Alec says as he raises his arms. The shrieker is faced towards Magnus, trying to take out the warlock who is too quick to hit. He pulls from deep inside where his Light rests, calling upon the old friend. Void leaks from his hands as it forms into the shape of a bow. He draws the string back, an arrow appearing in his hands. He sets his eyes on the target.

“Light the way.” He releases. 

* * *

“Do either of you have any idea how much trouble you are in?” Ikora asks them as she paces the ops center of the Tower.

“Ikora,” Zavala calmly states.

“You both disobeyed direct orders from the Vanguard. Went to Titan. Broke into the arcology. Into a Hive nest where nine Guardians lost their lives. Stopped a ritual that could have ended badly if it were not for the pure luck of the shrieker having a weak point.” She stops in front of them. “Did you expect us to praise you?”

“Well I mean it did work- ow!” Magnus rubs his side where Alec elbowed him aiming a glare at the Hunter.

“No ma’am,” Alec states. Ikora looks between the two of them before she lets out a long sigh.

“You are both extremely lucky that your hot headed plan worked. If something had gone wrong the death toll would have been eleven.” Ikora makes sure to look them in the eyes when she says that. “It will not happen again. Am I clear?”

“Of course Ms. Rey,” Alec answers for the two of them.

“Good then you are dismissed.” Ikora turns and walks back to the table to look over some holograms. Cayde gives them a giddy thumbs up from where he stands and makes a gesture that him and Alec are going to talk later. The Hunter Vanguard leader always did enjoy it when a hunter doesn’t listen to protocol and goes off on a dangerous mission, which means Alec will be describing the mission in  _ full _ detail.

Alec lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He turns to Magnus to see a pout on the warlock's face. Alec rolls his eyes and smiles at him before he turns and exits out the ops center with Magnus at his side. They enter the courtyard and see Guardians going about their days. As soon as they are out of view of the ops room, Magnus turns and smacks Alec on the arm causing the hunter to jump back. 

“That,” Magnus says, “is for elbowing me in front Vanguard.”

“That's fair,” Alec concedes. 

They walk towards the balcony overlooking the Last City and lean against the railing. Ships fly by them as they take in humanity's last standing city and the walls that surround it. Alec always enjoyed the view from the Tower, but sometimes he liked to walk the streets below and talk with the people he’s sworn his life to protect. He doesn’t know what the Hive were trying to summon in that pit below the arcology, but he’s glad that it’s over. 

He turns to look at Magnus. The man has his head tilted down looking at his clasped hands, his thumb toys the ring on his index finger. Alec takes a closer look at the ring and sees the logo of the Warlock Vanguard etched around it. He remembers that Magnus told him it was a gift from a friend. Judging by the sorrowful smile on his face, it’s not too hard to figure out who gifted it to him.

“Ragnor would be proud of you,” Alec says.

“Yeah. I don’t doubt that,” Magnus sighs out and continues to toy with the ring. “He and I would always try to one up each other with the different patrols and bounties we found ourselves on after we stopped being a fireteam together.” Magnus looks out at the Traveler just above the city. “I’d like to think he could come back still. Another ghost finds him and we’ll be right back to our bickering, but I know that’s too much to hope for.”

“It’s not,” Alec whispers out. He wraps his arm around Magnus’ shoulder and pulls the man into his side. Magnus tilts his head so it rests on his shoulder. “I think anything is possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> The gifset that started this can be found [here](https://chyronsmaiden.tumblr.com/post/165235147643/that-truth-is-this-monsters-need-not-fear-the)
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
